


Old City Dreams

by Scarletpath



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, More characters and pairings to come, Other, Real names used, University, and by metal I mean power/balad metal, badboy metal singer at night and dorky cutie Chem student by day, junkrat has a amature metal band, not that dark death metal, there will be drama and interesting plot points
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletpath/pseuds/Scarletpath
Summary: A city can be beautiful downtown with all if it's modern comforts but it's the older part of the city that has the heart and soul. Satya is throw into this world, away from her High Rise. Will her experience change her mind about the city she lives in and loves? To change the old into new into her father's image or to embrace and love the stone and brick.





	

Night in the city was beautiful. All the lights, all the different colours, the nightlife bursting with energy and the reflections coming off of the glass on the skyscrapers. It was far more exciting and exhilarating than the daytime. It was one of the reasons why she agreed with Angela to go on a little girls night out. She had ask where they were going but she just giggled out cheekly and said it was a surprise. Satya just rolled her eyes at that. It probably had to do with that lady she met back at their University. Angela is going for her Major in the medical field. She met her girlfriend at one of her alternate courses. Fareeha was her name and if she remembered correctly she was a History major. Her mother, Mrs. Amari, so happened to be one of the teachers at the institute. They had been dating for over a week. For Satya, she was studying her Majors in Business and Architecture. Following in her Father's footsteps. For one day she will inherit the Vishkar industry from him. The Vishkar was a huge Mogul company that develops one of the most expensive and eloquent high rises for the rich and for businesses. In fact most of downtown was built by them.  

 

Satya looked out of the window of their taxi and saw the more familiar downtown setting change into a more older look. Glass and steel turned into concrete and brick. Where on Earth was Angela taking her? Satya reached for her light blue silk scarf and gently tugged at it with the worry she was starting to feel. The cab then slowed down to a stop next to a large brick building. From the look of it, it must've been a industrial factory in the far past. Loud music could be heard from the inside and bright multi coloured lights shone through the thick glass of the windows. There was a long line up along the side of the building. Everything wanted to recede inward when she saw how they were dressed. Lots of black, old ripped jeans, leather, questionable patches sewn onto their clothes. This was definitely not her element and she was obviously over dressed with her designer blue and gold party dress. But she didn't have much time to voice her confusion and concern when Angela dragged her out of their taxi and up to the bouncer that guarded the door. Angela whispered something in his ear and he nodded his head and let them pass. Not before giving them a questioning look with a raised eyebrow. Confused and bit terrified, Satya clung to Angela's arm as she maneuvered them through the thick crowd inside and towards the side of the stage. 

 

"Fareeha~!" Angela waved out and she cheerfully called out her girlfriend's name. There was a small gathering of people with instruments waiting to get up onto the stage. A tall dark skinned woman turned around and smiled happily when she saw Angela. She was in dark blue crop top with a open leather jacket with little metal spikes lining the seam of the shoulders. Her pants were black and skin tight and she wore military jungle boots. They probably added an extra inch to her height. 

 

"Everyone, this is my friend Satya." Angela placed a hand on her shoulder as she greeted her to the group. 

 

A chuckle sounded from Fareeha. "You just wanted to show off to her." She mused as she wrapped a arm around Angela's shoulder and pulled her into her side. Angela laughed out, covering her mouth. "Oh, you got me. I'm just soo excited~" 

 

"O M G. You guys need to get a room. Like right now." The new voice came from a younger looking lady in the group, chewing on a piece of gum. Jeans seem to be the standard issue with everyone here. The only difference from her attire was that she was wearing a worn out t-shirt that Satya could only guess was from some sort of Anime or video game. 

 

"Hey there. I’m Hana." A large pink bubble then formed past her lips as she gave a wave. Before she could respond, a massive form slowly rose from behind the tiny girl. Satya's eyes widened in surprise as she had to crane her neck slightly up to look at a giant of a man. In other words, he was massive. Easily 7 foot with a large gut with a body frame to match. What shocked her most was the gas mask that was covering his face. Obviously for aesthetic but it was still frightening. A loud gwafing laugh came from the man as he saw the look on Satya's face. He crouched down with a grunt and extended his hand. 

 

"Mako." His voice rumbled deeply behind his mask. Satya was too intimidated to refuse the handshake. So she hesitantly reached out and held one of his fingers. His hands were massive. So much so that he could easily cover both of her hands with his palm. Though, surprisingly to her, he was gentle and shook her hand a couple of times before stepping back.  

 

Satya slowly moved over to Angela's side. Trying to get some comfort by being around someone as normal as her. She glanced up seeing her making heart eyes with Fareeha. Correction. Almost as normal as her. 

 

"You certainly have some... interesting friends." She mentioned, fiddling with her bracelet. 

 

"Oh, they're harmless Satya. They'll grow on you. Believe me. I was shocked too." Angela chuckled, giving the other a comforting squeeze on the shoulder. 

 

"Hmpf... Where's J-" Mako grumbled but was cut off by a loud laughing cheer from behind them. 

 

"Oi, mates! Ya ready to make some noise!" 

 

_Oh, gods. There's another one?!_

 

Satya was almost afraid to look as she turned to see the man that came up.  

 

He was tall. Almost a full foot taller than her. The thing that stood out about him was his wild blonde hair and the angled features of his face. The kind of face that had a lot of character. The leather jacket he wore was covered in metal studs and patches. He was wearing tight black jeans that emphasized how long his legs were.

 

He looks over to Angela and waves at her with his fingers. "Glad you can make it Angel." He then looks over to Satya with a quizzical and intrigued look. "Is this your friend? Well, Hooly Dooly. Aren’t ya a tad over dressed." He stated as he giggled out. Satya's jaw clenched as she crossed her arms tightly across her chest. 

 

"Aw, I meant nothing by that. You're easily the classiest Sheila around 'ere. The names Jamison. You can call me Jamie if you want." He reached for Satya's hand and shook it for her. His forward attitude demolished her shields, thus causing a blush to form. "It's Satya." She answered, glancing away. A low whistle came from Jamison and he grinned brightly. "Sounds like a name for a Princess. And the thing about Princesses is, is that you should protect them." He leans in close to her. "So, if any of these fellas give you a hard time, just tell me. Mako will make short work out of them." He then happily smiled and gave her a thumbs up. 

 

"Alright gang, lets give these guys what they came here for!" All at the same time, Jamison's band members cheered out and started to walk up onto the stage. Hana was on guitar, Fareeha was on Bass, Mako on drums and Jamison was up front with the mic.  

 

"Oi! Ya filthy drongos! Let's hear some cheers for my mates, eh? Phara, D.Va, Roadhog and your's trully, Junkrat!" 

 

The large crowd that swamped the front of the stage cheered out. It was like a deafening roar. 

 

"We're the Ticking Time Bombs and get ready to be blown away!"

 

Music blasted from the speakers as they began to play. It was like the combination of Opera and gasoline. She never heard something quiet like it. The strumming beats, the heavy tempo and the high vocals caused her heart to pound in her chest. The way Jamison moved and sang on stage made it hard for her to look away. It was soo intriguing. She watched as he glanced over to her and grinned as he continued to sing, giving her a wink. 

 

_Oh, gods._

 

Her heart felt like it was beating just a bit faster. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story kinda has a 'West Side Story' vibe to it. Though, strangely enough I wasn't inspired by it. I have a lot planned out but I have to write it all. Though, I don't know who I will add in the later chapters. I have a few idea. I hope you like this and I'll tell you, there is going to be drama and fun plot points in the future. Sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar. :P


End file.
